Malentendidos
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: cada vez que Clary los oía pensaba que ellos estaban teniendo sexo, pero, ¿que tan mal pensada puede ser una persona? ¿podrá llegar al punto de no creer cuando realmente pase lo que ella pensaba antes? OMG pesimo summary...


MALENTENDIDOS 

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare, lo único mío es la historia

Nombre del fic: Malentendidos

Autora: Reykou Higurashi

Clasificación: M, esto quiere decir que contiene algo de xxx

Notas: un fic que sencillamente me gusto como quedo, tiene ese toque de comedia pero al mismo tiempo sexy que quería darle. Dedicado a Rinnoa, para ti niña que me lo pediste jijiiji espero sea lo que querías.

MALENTENDIDOS

La primera vez

Clary siempre pensó que Alec y Magnus eran una pareja bastante reservada, jamás los había visto besarse en público –excepto ese día en que se colocaron las marcas, en la batalla contra Valentine, pero pensó había sido una descarga de adrenalina- mucho menos tocarse o abrazarse, ni que decir de hablar de temas relativamente sexuales o sexys si no eran iniciados por Magnus, así que, aquel día que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto buscando a Jace, se sorprendió cuando vio el cuarto de Alec abierto.

Curiosa, como es, se acercó un poco a la puerta esperando poder ver el interior de la habitación, pensando en qué tan ordenado sería Alec con respecto a sus cosas cuando, de improviso se detuvo a unos palmos de la puerta al oír voces en su interior.

— Esto… es… muy… estrecho –oyó la voz de Alec decir

— Lo sé –dijo Magnus con un tono aparentemente divertido- pero vale la pena el resultado ¿o no?

— ¿No te... molesta esto? Es decir...

— Vamos cariño, aprieta un poco al principio…. Pero luego te acostumbras y ¡te sientes de maravilla! Yo llevo años haciéndolo así que no veo por qué no puedas tú

— Pero Magnus, es simplemente que…. El espacio es bastante reducido y se siente… ahhh… ¡tienes las manos frías!

— Lo siento, no debí haber tocado… debí de… todavía falta un poco mira, aguanta la respiración un poco en lo que es el ultimo jalón, eso facilitará las cosas

Clary, totalmente sonrojada, oyó como Alec aspiraba fuertemente aguantando la respiración, luego, un jalón de ropa y finalmente una exhalación prolongada. Decidida mejor a alejarse y darles privacidad, se acercó a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla y, sin quererlo, se fijó en el interior.

Alec, acostado sobre su cama, se encontraba junto a Magnus, ambos completamente vestidos

— Oh, Clary, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Magnus al verla

— Lo siento, yo pensé… la puerta…

— Ah, claro, está abierta. No importa, ya que estás aquí podrías darme tu opinión. Vamos Alec, ponte de pie, no seas tímido. ¿Verdad que él se ve DI-VI-NO con esos pantalones?

Fue entonces que se fijó en el aún acostado Alec, percatándose que llevaba unos pantalones strech de tubo, bastante ajustados a lo que usualmente usaba. Clary simplemente se le quedó viendo

— ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Alec poniéndose de pie- esto es demasiado ajustado y no es mi estilo

— Pero Alec, cariño vamos que se ve muy bien, te marca….

Pantalones. Hablaban de ponerse unos pantalones. Clary, totalmente sonrojada por su equivocación, solamente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahi, cerrando la puerta.

La Segunda vez

La segunda vez que Clary los oyó, pensó que Magnus era un pervertido. Se encontraba caminando junto a Isabelle junto a la cocina del instituto cuando, al pasar junto al sanitario, se detuvieron al oír voces por parte de ellos

— Magnus, ¿no crees que ya quedó bastante duro? –se oyó a Alec decir

— Nunca está lo suficientemente parado cariño –respondió Magnus alegremente

— Pero, es decir, está completamente… oh, olvídalo, tú sigue con lo tuyo

— Gracias, aunque, si terminaras de ayudarme todo sería más fácil, ¿sabes?

— ¿Que se supone que haga yo? Yo simplemente estoy aquí observando cómo lo haces y ya

— Oh, Alec, siempre hay que cooperar, tu sabes, reciprocidad…..

Unos minutos de silencio, en los que Isabelle y Clary simplemente se miraron la una a la otra completamente sonrojadas

— Oh, no.. Tenías razón, ¡ está demasiado duro!

— Te lo dije… a ver, deja ver cómo puedo…

— No Alec, esto lo ha dejado completamente pegajoso, no tiene ya arreglo excepto el ducharme o al menos lavarlo

Bien, entonces, colócate sobre el lavabo y déjame a mí trabajar ¿de acuerdo? – se oyeron pequeños ruidos para terminar con un sonido insistente de agua cayendo

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta ese movimiento… me relaja –dijo Magnus en un suspiro- sabes mover bien las manos… y yo que pensaba que solo las usabas para empuñar armas

— Oh, tonto… Yo lo hago diario así que, ¿Por qué no sabría hacerlo?

— Tienes razón…

Clary e Isabelle estaban más que sonrojadas, imaginando la escena que se desarrollaba ahí dentro. ¿Quién iría a pensar que ellos dos serían tan….?

— Oye Magnus, ¿no crees que ya lo tienes demasiado largo?

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— Si… está excediendo los límites normales…. ¿quieres que lo corte un poco?

— Bueno, ya que estamos en eso, ¿por qué no?

Isabelle solamente pudo atinar a soltar un gritito de sorpresa. Realmente hablaban de cortar el…. Pero, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— A los hombros ¿verdad? –preguntó Alec

— Si, al nivel de siempre, pero recuerda que mi cabello cae de manera libre, asi que no quiero nada de fleco, ni cosas raras, de lo contrario no podré usar luego gel

— Para que quieres gel si luego terminas quitándotelo como ahora por ponerte demasiado…

— Pero, así me veo mucho mejor…

— Sí, claro…

Completamente sonrojadas por el malentendido, Isabelle y Clary dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando rumbo a las cocinas, decididas a no comentar esto entre ellas hasta que su intenso rubor hubiera desaparecido y fuera fácil hablar de nuevo.

La tercera vez.

La tercera vez que Clary los oyó, pensó que ella era realmente la pervertida.

Iba junto a Jace rumbo al invernadero cuando oyó la voz de Alec y Magnus proveniente del salón donde entrenaban juntos

— ¿Está bien que sea así de rudo?

— Si, está bien –dijo Alec con voz entrecortada, así me gusta

— Pero cariño, no quiero hacerte daño…

— Jamás me has hecho daño, vamos, sigue, hazlo mas fuerte…. Oh, sí, ¡ahí!

— Ah, así que ese es tu punto débil ehhh? Me encargaré de sacarlo a relucir más seguido, ahora… déjame continuar con –un sonido ahogado se escucho

— Oh, sí Magnus, eso está bien… sí que sabes cómo hacerme sudar…. Oh, sí, hazlo… voy a….

Jace volteó a ver a Clary, completamente sonrojado y con los ojos con mas sorpresa de lo que jamás hubiera visto.

— ¿Ellos están…?

— Probablemente solo estén entrenando….

— Pero suena como si ellos…..

— No lo creo… ya tuve dos equivocaciones antes, no quiero volver a pensar lo mismo como con el cabello de Magnus esta mañana…

— ¿Qué hay con su cabello?

— ¿no te contó Isabelle? Bueno es que… vallamos al invernadero y ahí te cuento….

MALECMALECMALECMALEC

Magnus sonrió en cuanto oyó las voces de Clary y Jace alejándose de ahí y volvió a la carga de lamer el miembro de Alec. Realmente se encontraba bastante excitado y aun si ellos hubieran entrado en ese momento no hubiera logrado que su calentura bajara.

Lamió con cuidado y dedicación todo el miembro del menor, succionando, chupando, usando la lengua y jalando suavemente con los dientes cuando sintió que el momento llegaba y con un grito ahogado Alec se vino en su boca.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, tragándose todo el líquido blanquecino que pudo antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Alec, completamente desmadejado, simplemente le sonrió antes de mover sus manos y terminar de sacarle los pantalones y ropa interior al brujo para, en seguida, tumbarlo junto a él en el suelo

— No creas que no lo sé –dijo Alec antes de detenerse a besarlo- eso que les has hecho creer a Clary, a Izzy y a los demás

— ¿yo? No sé de qué hablas

— Admito que fue divertido hacer que pensaran que tu y yo… pero, ¿Qué ganas con eso?

— ¿No lo sabes? Acaban de llegar de nuevo, y pensando que nuevamente era lo que no es, se han ido, ¿o acaso hubieras preferido que hubieran abierto la puerta y te encontraran a ti, recostado en el suelo, gimiendo como loco y con tu pene en mi boca mientras te la mamaba?

— Bueno no pero… -Alec tuvo el tino de sonrojarse

— Anda, no vas a negar que esto hará que tengamos más tiempo juntos sin que noten nada…

— Si, pero has sido un muy malo brujo, y por eso debo castigarte, ¿sabes?

— Que ¿tu… que? Ohhhh…

Alec perdió el hilo de la conversación y sus intentos por regañar a Magnus en el instante en que, sentándose sobre el brujo, comenzó a introducir el miembro del otro en su cuerpo. Adaptándose a la sensación de tener aquel gran equipo en su interior, comenzó una lenta cabalgada sobre el otro.

Magnus simplemente sonrió dulcemente ante esto. Amaba que Alec fuera tan tímido pero al mismo tiempo tan intenso en las relaciones como ahora. Y todo sea por una follada tan intensa como la que ahora estaban teniendo, era capaz de seguir buscando pretextos para que se malinterpretaran sus palabras.

Tal vez a la siguiente vez deberían hablar en el invernadero acerca de cuál de las flores era más grande…. Y esperaba ahora que quienes lo oyeran fueran esos tres pervertidos malpensados… así jamás descubrirían cuando tenía sus sesiones amorosas con aquel chico de cabellos negros al que amaba.

Fin

Ok, a ver qué tal les pareció… se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias etc.


End file.
